There have been countless play devices for being thrown, as between two or more players or toward a target. The construction of such a play device can determine a variety of things about its use and usefulness such as: the ease or difficulty of throwing it, controlling its direction, trajectory, distance, flight characteristics, speed, aerodynamic qualities, danger to things it may engage, etc.
There are also many variables relating to its design and productions such as the cost of materials and fabricating methods, ease of production, durability, and resistance to being broken or rendered inoperative (or less effective).
Such devices are often designed for true, accurate patterns of flight and ease of being caught. Play with such devices can quickly become the same and repetitious.